Sayaka Yumi (Angels)
Sayaka Yumi is the team leader of the Japan branch of Mazinger Angels. In addition she is a high school student who gets highly annoyed with people trying to ask her out, especially Boss and Naojiro Abashiri. In Mazinger Angels Z, Sayaka serves as the school nurse of Paradise Academy in addition to being an Angel. She is the pilot of Aphrodite A. Appearance Sayaka resembles her original anime counterpart right down to blazer-like pilot suit. In Mazinger Angels Z, Sayaka's usual outfits changed, often showing a cleavage and having lipstick. Her hair also changed from brown to dark blue. Personality Sayaka is a stubborn and tough tomboy much like her original counterpart. At school she is popular for her looks and good grades but is heavily annoyed by some of the boys who want to date her, often physically retaliating. What annoys Sayaka more annoyed is the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend and can't find the right guy to be that person. As a Mazinger Angel, she takes her role very seriously, doing whatever she can to help out her team. Out of all them, Sayaka appears to be closer to Hikaru Makiba than the other Angels, spending more time with them. Sayaka has shown a tendency to tease others like Jun Hono whenever a good chance arises. In Mazinger Angels Z, Sayaka is much more calm, collected, and mature. She does not appear to mind the perverse looks others give her anymore. Sayaka is still no less serious about her role as a Mazinger Angel and as team leader, looking out for Maria Fleed and Kikunosuke Abashiri. Abilities Like all of the Mazinger Angels, Sayaka is trained in martial arts and piloting giant robots. After the Angels second encounter with Count Brocken, Sayaka and her team refine their skills to better heights. Sayaka often performs her physical skills on her would be pursuers. History Sayaka was usually in high school whenever the emergency calls went out. Often she made excuses or had Boss get her out of class and sticky situations. Sayaka and the rest of the Angels would battle against threats from several sources including Dr. Hell and Count Brocken. Sayaka would often be partnered up with Hikaru whenever Jun or Maria were not available including the Devilman arc, the summer festival, and even battle against the Dragonsaurus. With Aphrodite's enhanced mode, Sayaka dealt the finishing blow to Dr. Hell. A few years later, Sayaka is now the school nurse of Paradise Academy on the request of the Angels in retaliation to the appearance of Saucer Beasts. She supervises Maria who is now a student there and takes note of transfer student, Kikunosuke. For the rest of the series, Sayaka would be the supervisor of Maria and Kikunosuke in the battle against the Vegan Empire, including the final battle near the Skull Moon base. Gallery Sayaka_angel_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω] 01-08.jpg|Sayaka taking a stand against Naojiro. Hjn.png|Sayaka in a Christmas costume. Sa.png|Sayaka in a cosplay page. Sayaka ski.jpeg|Sayaka skiing Bathing Sayaka.jpeg|Sayaka in the showers Sayakaangels.jpeg Aphrodite.jpeg Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters